


When The Sun Goes Down

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey had no idea how this guy had come to control the entire city when he couldn't even bring himself to control one scrawny nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to the wikey squad. ily all sorry i dragged you into hell. un-edited version of this was originally posted on my blog, mistletoemikeyway (pumpkinspiceway at the time).

Ever since the vampires had taken the city, Halloween night had become a safe haven of sorts. Perhaps they thought it would be too predictable, or too cliche, to hunt on Halloween. Whatever the reason, the human population of Monroeville was deeply grateful for this short break from the usual terror associated with going outside after the sun’s protection had abandoned them. Halloween had become the major holiday for most people, one bright spot in an otherwise dismal existence.

Even before the city had been taken, the Way brothers had loved Halloween. Growing up, they lived a horror movie existence, camped out in Gerard’s basement most nights, with gory films, surrounded by sketches of monsters. They’d actually been sort of excited to find that vampires were real, because holy fuck, their entire _lives_ had been validated in one grim news report. However, that thrill had quickly been replaced by terror when they realized the implications. The vampires played nice at first, and everyone loved them. Why wouldn’t they? The dominant group were made up of sharply dressed, polite, ambitious people who wanted to work with city officials to make sure everyone stayed safe. Of course, this turned out to be a front, and just a way for them to tuck the mayor into their back pockets where he couldn't do any harm - or good.

So the Dandies, led by the infamously beautiful William, worked their way into power, and now vampires had their run of the city at night, with no repercussions. And Halloween was supposed to be the one safe night. And maybe it was, for everyone else. Or maybe Mikey was just paranoid. But he swore he could feel someone watching him, following him. He shivered, quickening his pace as he walked back to the apartment he shared with Gerard. He flipped his collar up against the cold wind, glancing behind himself again. He saw nothing but happy children trick-or-treating, taking advantage of the one night they could safely go out.

_Stop being so paranoid,_ he thought to himself, _nothing’s going to happen._ But apparently he’d spoken too soon. Mikey almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a tug at the bottom of his coat.

“Gah!” he shouted, whirling around. He didn’t see anything, but he heard a giggle and looked down. It was just a little kid, who was now very obviously making fun of him.

“Are you okay, mister?” the kid asked. She was dressed in a big, fluffy pink dress, a tiara nestled in her golden hair.

“Yeah, you just surprised me. What, um, what can I do for you?” Mikey said as his heart started to slow back down to a normal rate.

The little girl looked down at her sneakers, “I lost my daddy. Can you help me find him?”

Mikey nodded, “Uh, yeah, okay. Where did you see him last?” he asked, offering the girl his hand.

She took it, and pointed at a nearby alley, “I think he went that way, but I’m too scared to look by myself. I don't wanna get bit by a vampire.”

Mikey felt a pang in his chest for the little girl. It wasn’t fair that she’d had to live in that kind of fear her whole life.

“Don’t worry,” he said, “I’ll protect you. Besides, they don't like to come out on Halloween.”

They started to walk down the street, towards the alley she’d pointed out.

“How come?” she asked.

Mikey shrugged, “They just don’t. Never have.”

The girl fiddled with the hem of her dress, “Yeah? ‘M still scared.”

“That’s ok,” Mikey said, “I think everyone is, a little.”

She nodded, “Hey mister?”

“Yeah?” Mikey said.

“What’s your name?”

“Oh. I’m Mikey,” he said, “What’s yours?”

“Wanda,” she said.

“Like the Scarlet Witch, cool,” Mikey said, smiling at the little girl.

“Who’s that?” Wanda asked.

So as they walked together, Mikey told her all about the Scarlet Witch, leaving out some of the darker details for her benefit, and smiled as her eyes widened in wonder of her namesake.

“This is it! I saw him go down here!” Wanda said, cutting Mikey off and pulling him towards a dark alleyway.

“Are you sure?” Mikey said. He wouldn't admit it, not even to himself, but he was incredibly apprehensive about venturing down it.

She nodded eagerly, “I think I hear him talking to someone down at the other end! Come on!” Wanda tugged on his arm, pulling him deep into the pitch black alley.

Mikey followed reluctantly, letting Wanda guide him. She seemed to know exactly where she was going, even though Mikey couldn’t even see three feet ahead of himself.

Suddenly, she dropped his hand, and yelled, “Daddy!” running off towards a vague, shadowy figure. Both disappeared after a few seconds, and Mikey was alone. As he turned to find his way back out into the light, he felt the ghost of a hand over his wrist.

“Fuck,” he whispered, of course it was a trap. His heart sped up as he looked around wildly, whipping his head back and forth. He couldn’t see a damn thing, so he just started speed walking in a direction that looked like the one he’d come from. He felt disoriented, and no matter where he looked, he couldn’t see the glimmer of street light that indicated the exit. He walked faster still, and was suddenly met head-on with a wall.

He cursed, feeling a sharp sting in his forehead. He touched it, just above his eyebrow, and felt blood. Perfect, that was perfect. Because being a scrawny, barely of age guy wandering helplessly in the dark wasn’t dangerous enough, now he was bleeding, too. It was like he had a neon sign over his head that read, “I WANT TO DIE, VAMPIRES COME AND GET IT”

He heard an echoey laugh bounce around the alley, and thought he might start hyperventilating. He was going to die. Mikey Way was going to die right there in that goddamn alleyway, and he couldn’t even find the right direction to run for his life. He backed up, pressing into the wall.

“Please don’t hurt me,” he whimpered into the dark, “Please, please, please.”

He thought back to last winter when Frank had been turned. Gerard had been devastated, of course. He remembered comforting Mrs. Iero, assuring her that everything would be fine, maybe he wouldn’t be evil like the rest of them? And as it turned out, he was right. Frank was alright, mostly. He’d never once tried to kill any of them, at least. So maybe he would be okay too. Unless the figure advancing on him was really hungry. Then he’d just be dead. Not even undead, just straight up dead. Maybe he could come back as a ghost. If vampires were real, they might be too, right?

The figure in front of him got closer, and closer, their shoes making clacking sounds on the pavement. He could make out the shape of a cane being swung around casually. The figure stopped, about a foot in front of him.

“Good evening,” they said politely.

Mikey was paralyzed with fear, he couldn’t say anything. He felt a bead of sweat drip down his neck.

“You don’t need to be afraid of me, I won’t hurt you,” they said softly.

Mikey wanted to believe that it was true, but every instinct he had told him that the vampire could not be trusted, no matter how polite.

They took another step forward, and Mikey could finally make out a face.

He almost laughed out loud when he realized who it was. William fucking Beckett was stalking him. The most powerful man in the city, and he was looking Mikey up and down with an appreciation in his eyes that made Mikey blush a little.

“M-mayor Beckett,” Mikey stammered.

William scowled at that, “My underlings call me that. You call me William.”

Mikey nodded, “Sorry. I, uh, yeah. Sorry,” He said nervously.

William let his hand come up to touch Mikey’s face for a moment, silk gloves sliding easily over his skin.

“You’ll do wonderfully, I think,” William muttered. He pulled off one glove, and brushed a finger over the wound on Mikey’s forehead. He licked the blood off, sucking on his finger and moaning. Mikey would have been lying if he’d said it wasn’t doing anything for him, but he mentally scolded himself. Vampires and humans didn’t even associate, unless one was killing the other.

“Yes,” William said blissfully, “You’re perfect.”

Mikey knew then what William’s intentions were. Enthralment wasn’t exactly common, but it wasn’t unheard of either.

“Please,” Mikey said frantically, “I have a brother, he’ll be so worried if I don’t get home. You don’t have to do this.”

William looked almost hurt at that, “Hm,” he said, “Your people are usually honoured to be chosen by me. You’ll be given all the luxuries you could ever want. You’ll be fabulously wealthy. Anything you could wish for.”

“Except for my family,” Mikey said, he felt a few hot tears escape his eyes at the thought of never seeing Gerard, or Frank, or Ray, or Pete, or anyone ever again.

William looked at the ground. Mikey thought he almost seemed… _guilty_. Then he looked back at Mikey, and his expression was steely and cold.

“Good thing it’s not up to you,” He said. He stepped forward and licked the remaining blood off of Mikey’s face. Mikey gasped, and William laughed.

“Get used to that. My tongue all over you,” he said, “Now look at me.” His voice was powerful and commanding, and Mikey couldn’t help obeying. He met William’s crimson gaze, and felt his legs go weak.

William smiled, exposing his fangs, and wrapped an arm around Mikey’s waist, holding him up.

“That’s normal. Don’t worry,” William said.

Mikey could only whimper in reply.

Then, something funny happened. The same glimmer of guilt that Mikey had seen before was back in William’s eyes. Abruptly, he looked away.

“I can’t do it,” he said, almost disbelievingly, “Not while you’re looking at me all terrified and sad like that.”

Mikey didn’t know whether he should apologize or thank him.

“Too soft,” William said, scolding himself, “Never gonna find a thrall like this.”

Mikey felt inexplicably sorry for him.

“Um,” Mikey said, “If it helps any, you doing really well up until then.”

“Yeah?” William said, smiling a little, “You think?”

Mikey nodded, “Oh yeah. Mark me down as scared _and_ horny.”

William laughed a little at that, “I really did want you, y’know? You would have been perfect.”

He didn’t know how to respond to that, and in a moment of overwhelming stupidity, Mikey blurted, “You could have just asked me out?”

William looked taken aback, “But I’m a vampire. You’re human. My people have been doing this for centuries.”

Mikey shrugged, “I might be a little biased, but I always thought it was a lame tradition.”

William looked lost in thought for a moment, “So if I’d asked you on a date, would you have said yes?”

Mikey knew he had to tread carefully. Sure, William was a big softie as it turned out, but he was still a vampire, and could still kill him in the blink of an eye.

“Probably not,” he admitted, “Only because you snuck up on me in a dark alley, though.”

William cracked a smile at that, “What about now?” he asked. He took one of Mikey’s hands in one of his own, still ungloved, and Mikey shuddered at the contact, William’s hand was like ice.

“Um,” Mikey said nervously.

“Oh,” William looked down, “Of course you wouldn’t, I just tried to enthral you.”

Maybe it was another wave of unbelievable stupidity, or maybe it was how sad William looked, or maybe it was just the plain and simple fact that William was downright gorgeous, but Mikey felt inclined to disagree.

“No,” he said, “I, um. I wouldn’t say no.”

William looked back up, eyebrows raised in incredulity, “Really?” he said.

Mikey nodded, “Yeah. Uh, what the hell, right?”

William smiled, “Thank you. I think. Sorry, I haven’t done this in a while.”

Mikey laughed a little at that, “Do you have a pen?” William nodded, and pulled a heavy black and gold one out of his pocket. Mikey uncapped it, and wrote his name and cell phone number on William’s palm.

“There,” He said, handing the pen back to William, “Call me, okay?”

William nodded, starring down at his hand, “I will…Mikey.”

Mikey couldn’t help smiling at that.

“Mikey,” William repeated. Mikey nodded, and felt brave, so he leaned forward slightly and kissed William on the cheek. Then he turned his head, and found that the path out of the alleyway was perfectly clear again. He gazed off toward the light, unsure if he could leave.

“Go on,” William said, smiling.

Mikey smiled back, and walked off into the brightly lit street, thinking that maybe vampires weren’t all that bad after all, and that he had no idea how William had come to control the city. The guy was really just a marshmallow. Nothing more than a sheep in wolves clothing.


End file.
